falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Greenhero55/Everstrike - Chapter 1 - The Vault
Before The World was devastated by Atomic war, there was a skilled man who worked at Vault-Tec. He knew nothing about it's reasons for building the vaults. One day, the locations where each vault showed up as an announcement on his terminal. DC, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Nothing was said about Philidelphia, or it's surrounding areas. He was outraged by each location, and his family, cremated by Radiation. So, He Started his own, secret project, called the Everstrike Project. The Everstrike Project was made to create a line of advanced Vaults in the Philidelphia Area. Basically, The Man Hacked into each blueprint into 92 of the possible 122 vaults, and combined some of them to create an advanced Vault. Then, He hired 139 builders and programmers to help construct these. there were only 2 problems: The funding, And naming each Vault. Solving the Funding was easy - he illegally took money from the vault project. The Second Problem was easier than the last. He made up random numbers for each one, and listed what each vaults were combined to make these: *Vault 150 - Combined From Vault 13, and 87. *Vault 240 - Combined From Vault 15, 22, and 76. *Vault 326 - Combined From Vault 31, 101, and 112. *Vault 429 - Combined From Vault 13, 34, and 92. *Vault 540 - Combined from Vault 22, 87, 106, and 108. Eventually, the Vaults were finished 3 days before the bombs fell. Who was the skilled man, you may ask? That man, was Micheal Everstrike. He took refuge in Vault 326, along with many others who joined him. The Vault became Occupied an hour before Atom bombs hit the ground. Years Passed, and The Everstrike name became a laughing stock in Vault 326. Until a new hier to The Everstikes showed up: Josh Everstrike. Josh Everstrike Woke up in his room from what may be the worst night of his life. He was bleeding terribly from holes in his limbs and chest. They seemed like they were from Vampires, but they weren't. He got out of his bed and limped over to the cafeteria. Heading out of his apartment, he had a headache, which showed a vision from last night. Spiked Knuckles, Villainous laughing, and punching. That was all he could remember. He took a deep gulp, basking in what he's seeing. He continued limping over to the cafeteria, until a figure stopped him in his tracks. He's around the same size as Josh, Had Blonde Hair, blasted back like he's a hero. He's also very muscular for his size, and had an evil Grin on his face. He was Kyle Horanbourne - Worst enemy of Josh. He is a very popular man to every family exept the Waywards, The Derkers, The Hendixs, The Everstrikes, And The Hergrevs. "So, Came back for more?" Asked Kyle. "you must love the sight your own blood, spewing at you like a geyser." "I was only going the cafeteria." Josh Answered. He didn't want to get involved in a fight, One more hit and he could be in a coma for a long, long, while, so he said this: " Look. I don't want to get insane on you, don't you?" "You sure went insane last night! You screaming, just over a little cut. It was even more fun when Shari Witnessed the whole thing! I pretty much own you. So you better do what I say, or..." "You Shut up!" A voice cried from across the hall. "You better get the hell away from him, or your head will be cracked for a while." That voice was none other than John Hendix, Mentor of Josh's Father, also named John. John Hendix Taught John Everstrike Everything he knew - Shooting, Battle Tactics, how to make a speech, Everything he needed to know about life in the Vault. He took out his Mighty Double-Barrel Shotgun and aimed it at Kyle's Head. Category:Blog posts